The invention relates to a missile-guidance method and to a missile for carrying out the guidance method.
There are a wide variety of types of guided missile and these have a large number of guidance methods, as described, for example, in the book xe2x80x9cGuided Weaponsxe2x80x9d, R. G. Lee et al, published by Brassey""s.
Besides missiles which are guided from launch, there are also so-called xe2x80x9cterminally guidedxe2x80x9d missiles which, with the aid of a seeker head or with the aid of sensors, only locate and head for the target towards the end of their flying time (see NATO""s Sixteen Nations, Special Edition, 1990).
In the case of missiles, such as, for example, unguided anti-armour projectiles, which only miss their target in a few cases, such guidance methods are too expensive for avoiding the small number of misses. A guidance method is therefore required which, by means of simple systems, avoids misses that only miss the target by a narrow margin.
A guidance method is proposed that is characterised in that
before firing, the distance to the target is measured by means of a range finder,
the precalculated flying time, is inputted into the missile on the basis of the target distance
the missile is provided with one sensor or a plurality of sensors which are activated after a predetermined flying time,
the sensor or sensors ascertains or ascertain whether the missile will fly past the target at a short distance therefrom, and
if applicable, the missile carries out a single trajectory adjustment by a fixed amount.
Advantageously, the data transmission from the range finder to the missile is effected in a contact-free and without use of wires. As a result, no wiring is required, whereby possible damage is avoided.
Furthermore, advantageously the one sensor or the plurality of sensors is or are rigidly connected to the missile. The selected search range of the at least one sensor should be such that the target is detected as long as it is located in the trajectory-adjustment range of the missile.
An important feature is that the at least one sensor ascertains the direction in which the trajectory adjustment is to be effected.
A missile in accordance with the invention for carrying out this method is distinguished in that at least one rocket propulsion unit, which acts laterally for a short time, is used in order to control the missile (correct the missile shortly before impact).
Advantageously, the at least one sensor and the at least one rocket propulsion unit can be built onto existing missiles subsequently.